That Fateful Day
by Nyra-Snow
Summary: This is my 2nd fanfic so I hope you can enjoy some Prussia x Reader! Rated K  just for safety. x3 One-shot. I'm sorry if its no good. x3


**Anyways, this is my 2****nd**** fanfic! Lately though I've been experiencing writer's block so I'm sure this isn't as great as my first one. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. I don't own you or Prussia/Gilbert. He belongs to his respectful owner whose name escapes me. Oh, and another thing italics are your thoughts just so you don't get confused.**

_That Fateful Day_

As boring as today was starting out to be you were still enjoying it. Today, January 22, was the day you had met an annoying albino. This first meeting happened a year ago but you didn't expect him to become one of your closest friends. After all, he wasn't exactly the _quietest_ person in the world nor was he very respectful. Many thought your relationship with him was odd, mainly your other friends. Despite all that, you knew the egotistical five meters of Prussian wasn't so bad once you got used to him. That is if someone ever gets used to him.

You laugh a little. As much as you didn't want to admit it, Gilbert had made your life brighter than it ever has been.

The laugh that escaped your lips ended as soon as it started. What was now taking form over your face was a light dusting of pink.

_What the?_

_Why am I thinking about Gilbert so much? I mean it's not like I-_

A buzz went off sending your train of thought off its tracks causing you to jump. You didn't realize it was your phone until another buzz went off. The said phone was on the ground lying face down. Grabbing it from off the floor you check for what had disturbed you.

Speak of the devil. It was _him._ Sighing, you read his text.

'Hey {Name}! Keseseseeeee! Do you know what day it is? Cuz, I know I do! ;P'

_Of course I know what day it is; I don't have a calendar for nothing. _

Out of the blue you receive another text.

'Kesesseee! Do I have to remind you {Name}? Cuz you know I will… KESSSEESSSSSEEE! Expect a pleasant visitor to drop by!'

You had no idea what to say to this right now. It was normal to get messages like this from him but for whatever reason, today was different. The heart in your chest fluttered at the thought of him coming over.

_Why…? Why… do I feel this way…? I have butterflies in my stomach! I've never felt like this before… well… at least when thinking about him! Was it always like this?_

Quickly you recollected the events that had happened on that fateful day hoping that an answer would come.

-A year ago-

_Finally! It took forever to finish that math test! _

You were glad you had finished it but you still had to walk to your friend's house in the snow. Your friend, Liz, had finished the test before you and said that she would wait.

It wasn't all bad. The scenery around the pathway you were walking on was stunning. Everything was draped in white.

"Peep! Peep! Peep!"

You jumped at the noise.

_Was that… a chick…?_

You looked behind a looming tree next to the sidewalk hoping to find whatever had just 'peeped'. To your surprise a yellow baby chick was huddled next to the thick roots of the tree. The chick looked awfully cold and lost. Sympathy wormed your way into your heart.

_Aww! It's so cute! It looks way to well-kept to be a wild animal, plus there aren't any farms within miles. _

_Hmm, I wonder who he belongs to… I certainly don't know anyone who has a chick for a pet._

You gently scoop up the baby bird and cradle it in your arms. It protested in the sudden movement but was grateful for the heat you gave off.

A smile graced your features as you started walking. All of your attention was on the yellow bundle that was pressed against you.

Just as you lifted your eyes off the creature something bumped shoulders with you sending you to the ground. You hit the earth with a loud thump but were thankful the little bird was not crushed. The snow had softened your fall but your bottom still felt sore.

"Oh… sorry I didn't see where I was going…"

As you got up you noted that the person's tone was full of… sadness. It was like they had lost something dear to them… maybe a relative? You also took notice of the strong German accent the speaker had.

"That's alright, I guess, just watch where yo-"

"GILBIRD! YOU FOUND HIM!"

_I found what?_

You look up to the person that had spoken. A pair of crimson eyes was on you. You were taken back at the unusual color but realized it was the only thing that was odd. He looked about the same age as you, maybe a year older, but he had the purest white hair you had ever seen. His voice, again, broke you out of your thoughts.

"Buddy! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The chick seemed to recognize the strange albino and leaped out of your arms and into his. He snuggled the creature gently with a silly smile plastered across his face. You gave a half-smile and turned away figuring your work there was done.

Oh, but it had only just _begun_.

"Hey! Hold on!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? The awesome Me wants to ask you for the name of Gilbird's rescuer!"

Sighing you turn around facing the strange teen.

"I could ask the same thing for 'Gilbird's' owner."

"Kesessee! You got spunk! The name's Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt, fräulein."

You cocked an eyebrow at the mentioning his name.

_He was certainly creative with the naming of his bird. Oh definitely! _

_Pft! Yeah, right!_

"I'm {Name} (Last name}. There you happy? Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

"You don't want a reward?"

"Nah. I'd prefer not to have one."

"What? The awesome Me will not allow it! Kessseee! Your reward, fräulein, is the chance to get to know me! Let me walk you home!"

"What the? What kind of reward is that? Do you even know where I live?"

Regardless of what you had just said he took you by the arm and started walking. You couldn't help but be pulled forward. He was much stronger than you so you gave up trying to get away. As you look up you see 2 pairs of eyes staring at you.

"So… uh… where do you live?"

"Peep!"

-A year later-

You pondered after the flashback whether you should have just asked for a money reward. But you wouldn't change a single detail. You were happy that you got to know Gilbert. He always managed to make you laugh. The way his ruby orbs stared into yours always did make you feel uneasy but you had learned to admire his crimson glare. You could have never asked for a better reward than the chance to meet him.

_Maybe… I-I have a crush on G-Gilbert…_

If anyone were in the room were there they would have compared your face to a tomato! You couldn't believe it; maybe all this time you really did feel something more for him. The times where he would protect you from the bullies that bugged you and just the times he would smile made your stomach do flips. Others would tease you for the possibility of you having a crush on Gilbert but back then you quickly assured them that the two of you were just friends. Right now though, you probably would be caught. A grin started to form on your lips; you had just realized your _true_ feelings for him. They were there; they were just buried deep within.

_But… how does Gilbert feel? I mean I have heard him talking to his friends that I was just a close pal and nothing more. So, I guess he… doesn't feel the same way… Maybe I should just keep things as they are now… I might just ruin our friendship if I blurt out these new feelings. I have seen some strange behavior from him these last couple of days. Like yesterday… it was pouring snow and he… brought out his umbrella to shield us. But he was pressing closer than needed… Wait! Maybe he… no probably not. Gilbert must have just been cold… I guess…_

"HEELLLOOOO?" Anyone home?"

_Oh no! It's him! How am I going to be able to look at him without blushing?_

"Um… C-coming!"

You ran to the door but stopped yourself at the handle. Deciding the best way to calm yourself you chose to take a deep breath before turning the knob.

There he was, handsome as always, with his lovely white hair and his crimson eyes. On top of his head was a familiar yellow bird. You almost started to gape.

"Oh… um… come on in."

You start to turn around when Gilbert called for you.

"Wait, {Name}."

Meeting his gaze again was pretty hard. He just looked so… You decided that there really wasn't any word that could describe him perfectly. His eyes were full of concern underneath your doorway.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yah! Of course! I'm fine."

"Please don't say that unless you're sure, _fräulein._"

_Holy crud! I swear my heart rate is going 130 beats per minute!_

"I-I uh w-"

"Kesseessee! You look pretty lovesick, {Name}! I wonder who the lucky fellow is!"

_He figured that one out quickly. I guess I'm not very good at hiding my feelings… but he said… lucky…_

_Does… that mean?..._

_I guess it can't hurt it try, I'm not sure if I can keep it to myself any longer!_

"It's…"

You didn't speak the last part of the sentence too loudly for you had lost your confidence in mid-sentence.

"What was that?"

"The fellow is… you, Gilbert…"

You averted your eyes to look down at your feet, worried about rejection. Your face was red with embarrassment. But, little did you know that Gilbert's cheeks were becoming just as red as his eyes!

"I guess now I can give you my thank you gift without it ending up being awkward."

You had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Softly, he leaned forward until he was inches away from your face. You, too, started to lean in until finally your lips touched. It was broken soon after. It was the gentlest thing that ever happened to you. Which in truth shocked you, Gilbert was known for his rough rogue attitude, not ever was he known for being gentle in anything. Well, besides when it came with dealing with Gilbird…

_Oh… so… that's what he meant._

"I-I uh, um can explain uh…"

"Gilbert."

"What?"

"I'd like to thank you… for everything… I think I-"

"{Name}, I like you too… ever since we met."

His response was totally unexpected.

_Was that why he wanted me to get to know him? _

You really couldn't care though, you were extremely happy that he returned your feelings instead of rejecting them. Grins were plastered on your faces as Gilbert dropped another peck on your lips. This was the happiest moment of your life! It was just wonderful!

"Well… well… it's about time you two got together!"

You had totally forgotten that the both of you were still standing in the open doorway! You couldn't really see any more Gilbert's and yours normal skin tones. Bright red had taken over. The voice belonged to none other than Liz.

"Aww! Thanks a lot Liz!"

"You're welcome, Gilbert. Poor Gilbird, he had to see the whole thing!"

No longer able to handle it you break out into a fit of giggles and laughter. This day was just too good to be true. And it was soon after Gilbert and Liz joined in. For the remainder of the cold winter day Liz, Gilbert, and you snuggled up in wool blankets with streaming cups of hot choco. Liz couldn't help but tease the both of you for not realizing how close the two of you really _got_. It was true you may have been late but you were just happy that you had someone to care for and they would care for you.

_This day, January 22, will always be remembered as the day of new beginnings… from friendship to love. _


End file.
